


Sastiel Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, i just realized i tagged sabriel instead of sastiel, oops how do tags, samcas, shh im dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sastiel Week 2012 on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: Sam and Castiel see a poor child abandoned on the road and beg Dean to keep her. They promise to love her and cherish her and treat her as if she was a child of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sastiel Santa

“Dean, stop!” Sam yelled, flinging his arm in front of his brother. The Impala screeched to a hault shortly after Castiel angel-poofed to the minuscule figure in the middle of the road. Sam’s feet hit the ground before the door was completely flung open, “Cas are you you okay?” The force of both stopping the car and poofing out had broken Castiel’s concentration in hiding his wings. “Cas?” Sam tried again, his hand resting cautiously between where the wings sprouted from Jimmy’s back. A weak squeak came from the stunned girl. “I-I’m alright, Sam.” Cas said weakly, focusing his stormy blue eyes on the girls’. “Are you alright?” The child’s rich green eyes set upon set upon the angels’, flicking back and forth to his wings. “I’m fine mister. Are you a crow man?” she squeaked. Dean and Sam chuckled loudly, Sam gently ruffling the feathers of his right wing. Castiel jumped slightly, surprised at the touch but immediately understanding his jet black wings were visible. As his boyfriend removed the offending hand, Cas tucked them tightly to his back rather than around himself and the girl. “I had to… Save her. She is shivering.” Castiel pointed out, his arms still wrapped around the girl. “She may have a fever.” He stood up slightly, lifting the five year old as well as himself. “Cas… Careful. We don’t know for certain that she’s human. For all we know she could be anything.” Dean said, eyeing Sam with a concerned look plastered on his face.

*

After a long drive consisting of Sam and Castiel both watching and essentially cuddling the kid, Dean pulled into the hotel. Sam carefully cradled the sleeping bundle, placing her onto Dean’s bed slowly and carefully.

**

“Dean, she’s passed the usual tests.” Sam mumbled, using the back of his hand to check for a fever. There was a good amount more heat than Sam expected but not enough to indicate serious illness so he relaxed slightly next to her, shoulders drooping slightly as he stopped worrying so hard. “I know, Sammy. I’m just always a little more cautious with children; Cas isn’t the only person who knows you have a weak spot for children.” Dean said, trying not to pace. “I’m gonna go have a beer and see what this town knows. I’ll be back later.” Dean strode out, shutting the door behind him. “She’s fine, Sam.” Cas said, sitting cautiously next to his Sasquatch. “She’s got a cold, possibly a mild form of the flu at worst.” Cas tucked a few strands of rich chocolate hair behind the small girls’ ear. A light hum came from Sam as he gently rubbed his face against the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “Hmm~ It’s like we’re a cute little family, huh? You, me, Uncle Jessie, and our Michelle.” Sam chuckled, knowing the other wouldn’t understand the reference. “Sam, I do not know a Jessie, nor a Michelle unless that is this one’s name.” Cas stated plainly, his wings fluffing up as Sam nuzzled him. “Also, please stop playing with my wings.” He growled quietly, ignoring the feel of stubble against his neck.

***

When Sam woke up, there were two bodies tangled up against him. He had grown fond of being spooned by his angel but there was a small body giving off a fair amount of heat in front of him too. A quiet, nearly squeaky yawn came from the little bundle in Sam’s arms. “Oh. Um. Good morning, Mister.” She managed to get out between yawns. “I felt cold so I curled up in your bed. I hope you don’t mind…” She looked down at her feet as she climbed out of bed. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Sam’s arms wound back around her, pulling her tight into him. “Shh no, you’re fine.” Cas stared at her as Sam released her, seemingly compelling her to admit she was there to steal back his humans. He didn’t speak, but she broke the silence. “My name is Sera. I mean, if you were wondering.” She said in a voice just over a whisper. Her eyes refused to meet either of the adults, especially after the test with the silver knife. Sam’s face immediately shifted to a non-threatening smile. “I’m Sam, and this is my special friend Castiel. He’s an angel.” Cas smiled at special friend, but didn’t comment on it. “Nice to meet you” Sera stated, a weak smile on her face. “Do you have any food?” A loud grumbling went through the quiet hotel room. Sam laughed slightly and crossed the room to grab an apple out of the bag on the desk. “Here, eat this. Dean should be bringing back something to eat hopefully.” Sam and Castiel exchanged glances, Sam thinking about how much this young girl must have been through. When Cas rested his hand on her shoulder in a calming manner, she jumped and bashed her knee against the table. When Sam asked her if she wanted another apple and she said she wasn’t fond of apples then grimaced as though she felt she would be hit for that, Sam’s heart sank. He knew the signs of having been neglected and abused. He had seen them in his own brother. He was raised by Dean, not John. Not both. Just Dean. Sam thought for being raised by his brother in hotel rooms, he came out pretty good. The long-haired hunter smiled slightly at the thought of having a little one to cherish and love, knowing Castiel could take her away from the fighting if they were on a hunt and bring her to Garth’s or even take her out for food. Plus, Castiel was adorable when he got all worked up about taking care of her.

****

When Dean finally brought in cheap, greasy burgers (and a salad for the moose) Sam set Sera down with a burger, some of his salad, and a glass of apple juice. Even though their diets weren’t always balanced growing up, Sam intended to do right by her. Sam excused himself and Cas to the hallway for a bit of privacy, his angel deciding to poof them away just in case. They held hands as they talked about what they would need to take care of her, about if they even could take care of her, and if they should be the ones to. Sam had fallen for this little girls big, beautiful green eyes the second she turned them on him. The wanted her to be theirs to love, to cherish, to raise, and protect in the way only a pair of experienced hunters and an angel of the Lord could.

*****

Dean sat with Sera, talking about how her father was such a great man and how much she admired him. Dean watched how she moved, however, and knew at the least she was rather bruised. He yanked up her sleeves, checking for marks other than the handprint bruised into her bicep. “Did your daddy do that to you, though?” Dean asked, tears of anger welling up in his eyes. “A real man would never lay a finger on his children. Not one. And certainly not hard enough to leave a mark like this!” Deans voice started raising, him unaware how much he was scaring her. “Dean, Sera is shaking. What happened?” Sam asked before he had even gotten a foot through the door. His instincts kicked in the moment he walked close enough to see her bruises. “Sera are you okay?” Sam’s long arms around her, him sitting her on his hip. “I’m okay, Mister Sam.” Sera squeaked, burying her face into Sam’s neck. “My daddy was just as protective. Until that thing made him crazy. His eyes were scary.” Suddenly it all made sense to Sam. She hadn’t questioned the salt or holy water. She didn’t seem surprised when she found out Castiel was an angel. She wasn’t scared when Sam was fishing through the trunk for a scarf in front of her. She reacted as Sam did when he was her age; as though she had grown up around the weapons. “Were his eyes black? All black?” Sam asked, cupping her cheek. Her eyes teared up as she nodded. “Was daddy looking for a demon?” Sam cautiously rubbed his thumb over her cheek, hoping to calm her enough for her to not cry.” Dean watched his brother ask her questions she should never have known the answer to. Dean had always objected to hunters raising children because it’s always the kids that end up hurt in the end. “Hunters and children don’t mix, Sammy. You know that. Hunters shouldn’t raise children.” Sam kissed Sera’s forehead and held her tight to him. “Dean, she was raised like us. Her dad was obviously a hunter. We can’t just drop her off at an orphanage. She needs to be loved and protected.” Sera smiled and wrapped her arms tight around him. “Sam, we couldn’t save Bobby who was better at this than we ever could be. What makes you think that we can protect her?” Dean insisted, his hands going as he argued animatedly. “I can poof her away whenever necessary, Dean;” Cas stated blankly as he stepped out of the kitchen of the hotel room. “With the two of us there’s no way Sera wouldn’t be safe.” Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Dean, only hunters should raise another hunter. We can’t leave her somewhere unprepared and unsafe. She knows more about the life than I did when I was going to college. She could tell you how to kill anything and how to protect against it. You know as much as I do this is the only life for a person raised this way. You can wish and hope and try, but she’s going to end up a hunter anyway.” Sam’s cheeks were streaked with tears, his voice was shaking, but his grip around her never faltered. Sam may be many things, an ex-blood junkie, the bringer of Lucifer, the personification of Lucifer himself, but he was never one to back down or leave anyone unprotected. He was always watching over Dean, over Cas, over everyone and everything he loved. Truth be told, he loved this perfect little brunette. She had the sparkle in her eyes that Dean had, the long, soft, gorgeous hair of Sam, and the unparalleled love of Castiel. She was everything Sam would want from a child and more. “Dean, we promise not that she will definitely be safe. A hunter’s life is never safe until they’re dead. However, she will be protected, loved, and cherished more than any other family could.” Castiel added, his usually cross looking face softening into the look Jimmy would give Claire when she wasn’t looking. He kissed Sera on the forehead and smiled a weak grin. “That is, if she wants us to.” Cas added quickly. “Do I have a choice, Papa Cas?” Sera giggled out. The room was filled with laughter as Dean picked her up from his brothers arms. “I’m Uncle Dean and if she’s a permanent fixture in Team Free Will” Dean started, earning a nod from his brother “I think she’s got to learn what good music is. Not your sh- crappy music, Sammy.” He winked at Sam, carrying out his new buddy while already starting to talk to her about the magic of music.


End file.
